My Head Is Underwater But I'm Breathing Fine
by foreveroharabrunswick
Summary: Finland and Forever spend Christmas together. FinlandxOC oneshot OOC Finland


Tino Väinämöinen was possibly the single most selfless man you had ever known. You had first met him when you started as a nurse at the children's hospital. Tino was a regular sight at the hospital. He wasn't a doctor or a nurse, he wasn't even on staff. No, Tino was just a volunteer who spent all his days off at the hospital. The two of you didn't speak much at first, but you admired how he worked with the kids from afar. Tino owned and ran a popular toy store down town called 'Santa's Workshop.' It was the go to place for handmade toys of all shapes and sizes as well as Christmas decorations year-round. Santa's Workshop only sold handmade toys like wooden trains, ragdolls, those little wind-up airplanes, and all those other little trinkets that scream "old fashioned Christmas." They never sold the new-aged stuff that's always advertised on television and the people in town wouldn't have it any other way. Tino made all the toys himself out of a workshop in his garage. He rarely ever let his hired hands assist with the toys, and even when he did it was usually only painting or minor details. Still, he somehow managed to find time between making toys and running his shop to spend at least two days a week at the hospital. He would spend hours entertaining the kids, making them laugh, reading stories, comforting those about to go to surgery, and even bringing excess toys for them to play with. You found yourself falling for him from the day you first met, but it was the first Christmas you spent with him that won your heart. - DECEMBER 24th, 9:00 P.M. It was a late night at the hospital and the first Christmas you would spend as a nurse. Families were still walking in and out of the building and the children have never looked happier. Visiting hours would be over in about a half hour, but it seemed a shame to have to cut the fun short. As you helped the children decorate the tree, you suddenly heard bells from down the hall. The children all grew extremely excited and scrambled to the door of the cafeteria while the parents all stood back and smiled. Curiosity got the better of you and you stood with the kids by the door, listening as the bells grew louder. Then, who else should turn the corner but Tino Väinämöinen himself, dressed as Santa Clause! It took all your strength to keep from bursting out laughing. You didn't want to laugh at Santa, especially in front of five dozen kids. You had the kids clear a path for Santa as he entered the large room, "Ho-Ho-Ho-ing" the whole way through. He greeted the kids all warmly and named each and every one by name, even the ones who had only been there less than a week. He had padding on to give himself a belly and carried a heavy bag over his shoulder. One of the parents pulled an armchair forward so Tino could sit down. He sat himself in the chair, the children automatically forming a line to meet him, and he opened his bag and began distributing presents. As you stood and watched with a big, goofy smile on your face, one of the older nurses leaned over and said, "He's done this every year for the past seven Christmases. We give him all the kids' letters to Santa and he makes each toy by hand. Somehow, he always manages to make them before Christmas Eve." Your smile only grew wider as you watched the instant Hallmark moment before your eyes. Suddenly, you heard your name being called. "_!" Santa called to you. You snapped out of your Christmas trance and looked at him. "I have a gift for you" he said. You were taken aback at first, mostly because you hadn't asked for anything. Finally, one of the little girls took your hand and led you forward. You took the (fav. Color) wrapped box from Santa's gloved hand. Everyone's eyes watched you expectantly, so you supposed they wanted you to open it. You pulled off the paper and opened the box. Your eyes widened at what was inside and you almost dropped the box. It was a little ragdoll with a red checkered dress and pink shoes, rosy cheeks and a tiny smile, black button eyes, and (color) hair tied into pig-tails with (fav. Color) ribbon. It was exactly like the little dolls you had lost all those years ago. It was perfect down to the last detail. "I heard that you had a little doll like that when you were a little girl, _" Santa said. "But your mother had accidentally thrown it away one day while you were at school. Then when she went to buy another—" "There were none to buy" you finished his sentence, tears dotting you eyes. "They had stopped making them." You wondered how he could have known. Then you remembered; you were at his store several months ago, all the way back in May, and you were admiring the dolls. You told your friend (name), who happened to be with you at time, all about the little doll you had that you lost. Tino must have been there and had overheard you somehow. You came forward and hugged Tino warmly, holding your little doll to your chest. "Thank you, Santa" you said through joyful sobs. - It was in that moment that you knew you loved Tino. He must have felt the same, because not long after that night you began dating. The time you spent with Tino made it seem like Christmas was every day. You began playing 'Santa's Helper.' On your days off, you would help Tino make his toys, (after a lot of practice and training from Tino, of course) spending hours piling up dozens upon dozens of dolls, trains, boats, scooters, jack-in-the-boxes, kites, stuffed animals, skateboards, and countless other toys. And then, of course, there was Christmas. You decided to join the act! So you donned a white wig, a fur-trimmed red dress, stuck a holly leaf in your hair and played Mrs. Clause. While Santa carried the toys, you carried in dietary baked goods that you made special for each child, each set unique to meet all necessary diets, from gluten free to vegan and everything in between. Luckily, because one of your regular nursing duties was to deliver the kids' food, you knew each child's allergies, likes, and dislikes. That was the way things went for three years. You and Tino worked hard to keep the magic of Santa Claus alive for the kids. Every Christmas Eve, Santa and Mrs. Clause would make their appearance and helped the kids celebrate the holiday. While Santa distributed the gifts, you would hand out the cookies and help decorate the cafeteria for tomorrow's Christmas dinner. The two of you also began making Santa's appearances earlier. Instead of coming a half hour before the hospital closed, you two would arrive at seven-thirty in the evening and spend time with the children right up until closing, when Tino would say, "Alright, kids, it's about time for Mrs. Clause and I to begin our route. And that means it's time for you to get to bed!" Then the kids would all race to their rooms, waiting eagerly for Mrs. Clause to go from room to room and tuck them in and leave a tender kiss on their foreheads. Just after you finished tucking the last little girl into her bed, you went to join Tino, some straggling parents, and the other doctors and nurses who remained at the hospital that night. Everyone was enjoying a final mug of eggnog before heading home. When you entered the room, Tino handed you a mug and pecked you on the lips. He had removed his white beard and the padding, leaving the Santa coat to fit rather loosely on his frame. You carefully removed the powder white Mrs. Clause wig and set it by Tino's beard. There then came a ringing sound. Everyone turned to the source and saw the head doctor tapping her mug with a spoon to gather everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen" she said "Before we bring yet another magical Christmas Eve party to a close, I'd like to make a toast. Tino Väinämöinen has been a loyal volunteer at our hospital for ten years now, and each year he has taken upon himself to bring Santa Clause alive, not just for the children, but for all of us. Because we all know that when we see Tino walking through those doors every year, each of us believes again. And then there's _ _. She joined us fresh out of college and, after her first Christmas with us, she joined the act and made these parties even more special for all involved. If these two lovebirds don't represent everything the holidays are about, I don't know who does. And so, for making us believe in magic, in Christmas, and in generosity, a toast: To Mr. and Mrs. Clause!" "Mr. and Mrs. Clause!" everyone cheered before clanging mugs together. "Speech!" someone cried, which was followed by a chorus of chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech!" You helped Tino onto a table and he pulled you up after him. "Well everyone" he began "I don't really know what to say. I can't believe what began as a spur of the moment idea ten years ago has led to this. Every year when I arrive as Santa, the twinkle in the eyes of those children make all the troubles of the world seem to vanish, if only for a moment. These kids are all in pain, suffering from all kinds of ailments, but knowing that I can help them forget, just for one night, makes the magic of Christmas come alive for me. And if I didn't believe in that magic before, I certainly did when I met the love of my life, _, this night three years ago." He took your hands in his. "I first saw _ when she was in my store. She was admiring the dolls I had made and I couldn't help but overhear her speak of how she once had a little doll so many years ago and how it was tragically thrown away. So I took it upon myself to recreate that doll down to the last detail and offer it as a token of my affection. The next morning, Christmas Day, when she agreed to go on our first date, that was the happiest day of my life. Thanks to _, Christmas lasts all year round. And so" he pulled a tiny box from his pocket and took a knee, "_ _, I ask you, on the night we first met: Will you become my Mrs. Clause?" He opened the little box and revealed a beautiful ring inside. It wasn't a diamond ring; instead there were three, round rubies and two large emeralds shaped like holly leaves attached to the thin golden band. You were at a loss for words as you felt tears pricking the corners of your eyes and nodded your answer. The crowd applauded as Tino slipped the holly leaf ring onto your finger and pulled you into a loving kiss. This was definitely the best Christmas ever. 


End file.
